


Antara Aku, Dirimu, dan Dirinya

by KurousaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurousaHime/pseuds/KurousaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tidak menyangka bisa menyukai orang seperti dia. Dia memang tampan tapi aku murahan sekali ya kalau aku hanya menyukai dia karena ketampanannya? Ternyata selain itu aku menyukai dia oleh sebab lain dan dia ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih... SasuSaku/AU/School theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perjumpaan

Antara Aku, Dirimu, dan Dirinya  
Disclaimer by  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Beetwen You and Me © Kurousa Hime  
Rated: T  
Pairs: SasuSaku and many slight pairs  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Ejoy reading~

 

Chapter I

 

“Aku berangkat Kaa-chan!” teriak seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan langkah riang.

Dia berjalan mantap sambil menatap langit kala pagi itu yang cerah. ‘Osh, ganbatte Sakura! Hari ini adalah harimu menuju sekolah baru!” semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

Pagi hari ini si gadis berambut merah muda itu akan masuk pada tahun ajaran baru di Konoha Gakuen atau biasa disebut Konoha High School. KHS adalah sekolah terpopuler di kotanya−Konoha. Dia sudah berjuang keras untuk menghadapi ujian masuk sekolah ini yang lumayan terkenal sulit untuk dimasuki. Rata-rata semua teman SMP-nya dahulu tidak ada yang melanjutkan sekolah di KHS.

Langkah gadis berambut bubble gum itu terhenti di sebuah toko bunga yang baru saja buka. Dia melihat seorang bapak-bapak berambut blonde panjang diikat kuda sedang menaruh keranjang bunga Eboni. Sakura melayangkan senyum teristimewanya hari ini kepada bapak itu.

“Ohayoo Inoichi-san!” sapa si gadis berambut merah muda.

“Oh, ohayoo Sakura!” balas bapak tadi dengan senyuman ramah kepada Sakura−gadis berambut bubbke gum itu. Lalu Inoichi berbalik memunggungi Sakura dan berteriak ke dalam rumah sekaligus tokonya itu. “Inooooo!! Sakura sudah menjemputmu!”

Terdengar bunyi riuh seperti pintu geser yang terpaksa di buka juga bunyi aduhan seseorang yang terantuk meja. Lalu munculah duplikat bapak tadi yaitu seorang anak perempuan yang mirip boneka Barbie dengan poni menjuntai kedepan.

“Ohayoo Sakura!!” teriaknya saat dia sudah berpapasan dengan Sakura. Di depan tokonya Sakura tersenyum menyambut sahabatnya itu.

“Ayo berangkat Ino!” Sakura menarik paksa Ino setengah menyeretnya malah..

“Iya, iya.” Maklum si sahabat Sakura itu pasrah ditarik olehnya. “Ayah, aku berangkat dulu ya!!” Inoichi hanya mengangguk dan melayangkan senyuman bahagia kepada kedua gadis tersebut. Setelah bayangan dua gadis itu Inoichi lalu berdecak pelan.

“Ayo cepat!!” teriak Sakura dengan tidak sabar. “Kalau tidak cepat bus ke KHS akan penuh!”

“Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Sakura! Ini masih pagi tahu!” dengus Ino sebal. “Padahal aku belum menata rambutku!”

“Haha… Aku tidak peduli dengan rambutmu. Nanti kan kau bisa membetulkannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak sabar ingin berkeliling KHS.” Riang Sakura tanpa memedulikan sahabatnya itu.

“Huh, lakukan saja sendiri!” gerutu Ino sebal sedangkan Sakura masih terkikik sendiri.

Hampir saja mereka tertinggal bus pagi kalau Sakura tidak cepat-cepat berlari dengan menarik paksa Ino yang masih mengomel-omel tentang rambutnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di depan gerbang KHS. Memang jarak KHS dengan rumah keduanya tidak begitu jauh tapi mereka malah memilih naik bus. Tapi, ada juga siswa-siswi yang memakai kendaraan seperti sepeda atau kereta. Tapi, jika ada yang membawa sepeda motor maka tentu saja mereka termasuk anak yang bermasalah saja.

Sakura memasuki gerbang KHS dengan takjub. Di sekelilingnya bermekaran bunga sakura yang menjadi favoritnya. Angin musim semi yang masih agak dingin sisa musim dingin mengelus rambut Sakura seperti menari.

Sedangkan Ino dia takjub melihat kanan-kirinya yang ternyata sudah banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah. Kalau boleh dikatakan sebenarnya Ino sedang melihat-lihat pria yang akan dia masukkan ke dalam daftar targetnya untuk dijadikan pacar seperti di SMP-nya dulu.

Ada cewek bercepol dua yang tidak memakai seragam justru memakai baju olahraga. Di sebelahnya tak jauh ada cewek yang dikuncir empat berwarna kuning yang kelihatannya sangat sangar dengan seorang cowok bertato aneh di wajahnya−dan sepertinya dia kenal dengan mereka.

Di sisi lain jauh di belakang gadis bercepol ada cowok jabrik berwarna cokelat yang sedari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan sesosok kepala yang menyembul karena anjingnya yang dia sembunyikan di dalam tasnya. Di sebelah kirinya ada seorang cowok yang memakai kacamata hitam dengan rambut aneh mencuat ke atas pendek. Dan di sebelah kanannya ada cowok berambut nanas yang sedang menguap sangat besar.

Dan ada yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah cowok yang disangka olehnya tadi adalah cewek berambut cokelat panjang sedang beriringan dengan seorang guru―yang Ino duga mereka ada hubungan terlarang.

Ino yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Sakura sudah menduga sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah menemukan cowok yang akan masuk dalam daftarnya yang disusun di otaknya itu.

Sakura melihat papan besar yang sedang dikerubuti oleh siswa-siswa baru itu seperti semut. Dengan cepat dia menerobos masuk tanpa menunggu Ino yang sedang teriak-teriak histeris di dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin kan dia berteriak di saat ramai begitu? Bisa disangka gila nanti.

Sakura melihat papan besar itu. Ada tulisan yang dicetak tebal berwarna merah dan di bawahnya ada tulisan bercetak sedang warna hitam. ‘Kelasku!’ teriak Sakura dalam hati. Matanya mencari-cari nama kelasnya yang seingat dia hapal di surat pemberitahuan. 

Akhirnya dia menemukan kelasnya dalam deret kedua lalu dia turun ke bawah memastikan betul atau tidak namanya di sana. Dan tepat namanya ada beserta nama Ino di bawahnya. Sakura yang senang langsung kembali menuju Ino.

Pada saat dia berbalik menuju tempat Ino, dia tidak snegaja menabrak seseorang dengan keras―dengan kepalanya menyundul dada orang itu. Sakura mendongkak ingin meminta maaf. Namun sepertinya tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat dia melihat siapa yang dia tabrak tadi.

Seorang cowok berambut raven yang di belakangnya mencuat, rambut berwarna biru tua hampir mendekati hitam malah−jika menurut pandangannya−dengan mata onyx yang tajam. Rahang kokoh yang mengatup. Bibir tipis berwarna pearl pink yang tidak tersenyum juga kulit putihnya yang putih bersih.

Saat itu juga Sakura seakan tersiihir oleh pesona cowok yang ada dihadapannya. Seakan mata emeraldnya itu terjerat oleh mata onyx yang tajam.

Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah ‘love at frist sigh’?

Sakura menatap cowok yang ditabraknya dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Dia seakan terhipnotis. Lidahnya kelu saat dia ingin mengatakan ‘maaf’ kepada yang ditabraknya.

“Hn…?” itu reaksi pertama dari si cowok. Dia menautkan alisnya yang tipis.

“Go… Gomen…” akhirnya Sakura sadar dari hipnotis itu. Dengan gugup dia spontan menunduk.

“Hn.” Cowok itu hanya berlalu disusul dengan kedua temannya yang ternyata ada di belakang cowok itu.

Salah satu dari temannya berhenti di depan Sakura. “Hei, kau tak apa-apa?” Tanya cowok rambut duren dengan sedikit guratan menyerupai kucing di pipinya.

Sakura tersentak. “Hah? Oh… ya, aku baik-baik saja,” ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Si cowok duren itu tersenyum lebar. “He, baguslah. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!” Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan dengan semangat menyalaminya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. “Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura.”

“Uwaaaa~ Nama yang indah. Boleh kupanggil Sakura-chan?”

“Tentu!” tawa Sakura mebahana. “Salam kenal Naruto!”

“Ya, salam kenal juga Sakura-chan!”

Jauh di depan, cowok berambut raven itu memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah asik berkenalan dengan cewek rambut merah muda bersama sahabatnya yang berkulit pucat seperti mayat yang hanya tersenyum tipis datar melihat Naruto yang masih dengan semangatnya menjabat tangan cewek rambut merah muda itu.


	2. A Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan lagi Sasuke yang sekarang dia terlihat seperti hidup. Bukan seperti lukisan yang dibingkai di museum dan tidak bisa disentuh. Sasuke yang di sebrang sana seperti kebanyakan anak cowok lainnya jika bersama seseorang yang terkasih. Jangan-jangan… cewek itu adalah kekasihnya?!  
> “Sasuke-kun…”

**Antara Aku, Dirimu, dan Dirinya**

**Disclaimer by**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Aku, Dirimu, dan Dirinya © Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Rated: T**

**Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, GaaSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SaiIno, NejiTen**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Friendship**

**Ejoy reading~**

**Chapter II : A Fact**

 

**Sakura’s POV**

Sudah tiga bulan aku berada di kelas dua ini bersama teman-teman yang mengasikan dari berbagai kelas rasanya sama seperti kelas satu dulu. Kalau kujelaskan satu-satu tentang anak-anak kelasku mungkin akan panjang ceritanya lagipula kelasku ini tidak terlalu spesial muridnya.

Ku edarkan pandanganku berkeliling kelas mencari sosoknya yang selalu tertidur di saat jam kosong seperti ini. Aku tersenyum bahagia setelah melihat sosoknya yang sedang terpejam sembaritangannya disilangkan di dadanya. Posenya yang seperti itulah yang aku suka. Ujung rambutnya yang telah mencapai dagunya menyentuh leher putihnya karena dia sedikit tertunduk.

Walau ada dua sosok yang sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama, aku melihat ke arah cowok berambut raven itu bukan cowok yang seperti nanas di pojok kanan kelas. Aih, si rambut nanas Shikamaru itu aku tidak terlalu tertarik padanya. Dia selalu saja berkata ‘merepotkan’. Ternyata aksi senyum gajeku terlihat oleh sahabatku.

“Hee, apa yang sedang kau lihat?” Ino menyikut tanganku menghamburkan segala aktivitasku melihat Sasuke dan itu membuatku kesal. Aih…

**End of Sakura’s POV**

“Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, kok,” elak Sakura sedikit terdengar nada kesal dari ucapannya. “Kau tidak bergosip?”

“Hah, memangnya aku bergosip terus ya?” Ino memonyongkan bibirnya.

“Jelek tahu!” tawa Sakura lalu dia mencubit pinggang sahabatnya itu.

“Aaaw!! Sakit Jidat!” Ino mulai membalas dengan menggelitiki Sakura.

Sakura yag tidak tahan digelitikipun tertawa keras membuat penghuni kelas melihat ke arah mereka yang tengah asik memainkan aksi salaing menggelitik perut tiba-tiba saja anak-anak perempuan ikut menggelitiki Sakura.

Tak dinyana Sasuke terbangun dan melihat Sakura beserta teman-temannya melakukan aktivitas tidak berguna−menurutnya. Dia sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tapi hanya sekejap dan sangat tipis sekali. Naruto yang berada di dekatnya sedikit menyadari akan senyuman Sasuke.

“Kau tersenyum, Teme?” tanyanya dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Sasuke lalu mendelik. “Hn.”

“Kupikir tadi kau tersenyum. Anak perempuan itu cepat akrab ya. Mereka tampak bahagia.” Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura yang sudah memerah wajahnya karena dikeroyok.

Sasuke bersikap tak acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela menuju lapangan. Naruto yang merasa dicueki Sasuke lalu berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke melihat itu dari sudut matanya.

Naruto yang melemparkan cegirannya kepada Sakura dan ditanggapi Sakura dengan meminta pertolongan Naruto dengan menggapai-gapai  tangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah sesak dikeroyok oleh tangan-tangan lentik temannya.

“Kau cemburu?” sebuah suara tipis datang menyusup di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik melihat sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum aneh, Sai. “Tidak.”

“Kurasa omonganku tidak ada yang salah,” ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum misterius dan meperhatikan Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sakura terlepas dari siksa gelitikan temannya.

“Salah.” ucap Sasuke cuek.

“Terserah kaulah…,” akhirnya Sai berinisiatif untuk bergabung dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol dengan serunya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikiran yang sulit ditebak itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke masih saja memikirkan kata-kata Sai. “Cemburu?” gumamnya sambil menyeringai. “Tidak mungkin.”

 

**.**

**.**

“Hei, jidat!” panggil si Barbie dengan suara toanya.

“Apa?” sahut Sakura pendek. Dia sedang merapikan buku-buku yang berada di kolong mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya yang berlambang KHS sebagai ciri sekolahnya.

“Kita ke café dekat stasiun, yuk?” ajak Tenten bersemangat disertai anggukan Ino yang tak kalah semangatnya. Seharusnya yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura adalah Ino, eh, malah disela oleh Tenten.

“Untuk apa?” Tanya Sakura tak berminat.

“Café baru itu baru membuat menu parfait baru! Katanya sih enak sekali dan murah. Kami mau mencobanya. Apalagi di café tersebut ada game centernya” Terang Ino. Matanya itu sudah berubah menjadi dua buah gelas parfait yang enak.

“Baiklah aku ikut.” Hela Sakura diantara katanya. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan temannya. “Memangnya hanya kita bertiga saja?”

“Tidak. Naruto berniat ikut. Termasuk Chouji dan Shikamaru.” Tenten menunjuk tiga orang tersebut yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas mereka sambil mengobrol seru.

Chouji, anak yang gendut dan doyan makan di kelasnya. Shikamaru si rambut nanas yang sering tertidur di kelas. Dan Naruto si cowok rambut duren kuning yang selalu cengar-cengir. Begitulah pendapat Sakura tentang ketiga orang lelaki di depan kelas itu. Walau sudah tiga bulan di kelas dua ini, Sakura kurang dekat dengan anak laki-laki di kelasnya. Kecuali, Sasuke yang mungkin akhir-akhir ini membuat Sakura berminat dan sering dia perhatikan.

“Atau kita ajak si Neji saja.” Goda Ino kepada Tenten. Orang yang digoda merona dan sedikit salting.

“Neji?” Tanya Sakura heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar nama orang yang Ino sebutkan.

“Itu anak kelas sebelah. Yang berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata perak atau lavenderlah…” terang Ino.

Sakura tampak mengingat-ingat cowok yang Ino jelaskan. Terlihat di dahinya yang lebar itu ada dua kerutan dan satu alis yang terangkat. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Ini memang kebiasaan Sakura kalau dia sedang mengingat sesuatu.

“Oh, si murid teladan tahun kemarin!” bingo Sakura memukul telapak tangannya seperti palu.

“Yaa… Begitulah…,” Tenten menghela nafas bosan. Sudah sering dia mendengar gebetannya itu dipanggil ‘si murid teladan’. “Ayo cepat pergi. Kalau tidak pasti akan ramai nanti.”

Tenten keluar kelas bersamaan dengan Ino dan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga menghampiri tiga anak cowok yang berada di luar kelas. Tanpa disadari mereka berjalan sesuai dengan jumlah cowok dan memulai obrolan yang seru.

**.**

**.**

“Kau pesan apa Naruto?” Tanya Sakura kepada cowok rubah itu yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku menu di depan matanya.

Naruto malah mencueki pertanyaan Sakura. Dia sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café tersebut. Melihat pelayan yang memakai rok mini dan pelanggan-pelanggan yang kebanyakan siswi sekolah. Sakura sadar dia merasa dicueki oleh Naruto lalu dengan beringas dia menendang kaki Naruto.

“Aduh!” keluh Naruto. Dia mengelus kakinya yang ditendang Sakura. “Sakit Sakura-chan…” ringisnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa cekikikan dalam hati. Inernya berkata ‘Rasakan kau Naruto!’

“Kau kenapa Naruto?” Tanya Ino heran.

Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Tanpa dibilangpun Ino tahu pasti Naruto ditendang oleh Sakura tadi. Ino lalu membaca menu kembali dan sibuk mencari parfait mana yang ingin dimakannya namun murah.

Sakura lalu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi kepada Naruto. “Kau pesan apa Naruto?”

Naruto yang masih meringis melihat buku menu yang disodorkan Sakura. “Tidak ada ramen ya?”

“Tidak ada baka! Kau pikir ini kedai ramen!” sembur Sakura dengan wajah garangnya. Naruto hanya menunduk terima saja.

“Huh, aku tahu Sakura-chan.” Gerutu Naruto memoyongkan bibirnya. “Lebih baik aku main game saja. Shikamaru ikut aku.”

Shikamaru yang ogah-ogahan dan daritadi terus berkata merepotkan saja mengikuti Naruto menuju game center yang berada di bagian paling dalam café. Sakura menatap punggung Naruto menusuk seperti ingin mensantetnya.

Seorang pelayang berambut kecokelatan datang menghampiri meja mereka dan menuliskan pesanan dengan cepat. Dia mengulangi pesanan Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Chouji yang masing-masing memesan parfait berbeda rasa sedangkan Chouji lebih memesan triple deluxe ice cream yang tingginya seperti menara.

Karena pesanan mereka mungkin masih lama Sakura dan Ino meminta ijin pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan Tenten dan Chouji yang masih mengobrol seru tentang masakan Cina kali ini. Hhh.. tidak ada bosannya mereka berbincang tentang makanan.

Keadaan di toilet perempuan ternyata sepi sekali berbeda dengan di café dan game centernya yang lumayan padat. Sakura mencuci tangannya setelah bercermin membetulkan rambutnya. Ino yang baru keluar dari closet menghampiri Sakura.

“Hei, jidat.” Panggil Ino. Sakura tetap berkaca tak menyahuti sahabatnya namun dia mendengar itu. “Apa ada yang sedang kau suka?”

Sakura menatap mata aquamarine Ino yang terpantul di kaca. “Ya.” Jawabnya jujur sambil tersenyum.

“Wah, siapa?” girang Ino. Dia langsung menegok ke arah Sakura.

“Kau tahu itu Ino.” Kata Sakura masih dengan senyuman simpul di bibirnya.

“Orang yang aku tahu? Berarti teman sekalas ya?”

Sakura menaikan bahunya. “Tebak saja.”

“Dasar kau jidat!” Ino menciprtakan air dari keran ke wajah Sakura.

“Inooo!!” balas Sakura tak mau kalah emncipratkan air ke wajah Ino.

Ino hanya tertawa saja dan melap wajahnya dengan tisu yang berada di pojok westafel. “Baguslah. Ini suatu yang bagus untukmu.”

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan semburat di kedua pipinya., Ino sudah bisa menebak kalau dirinya sedang menyukai seseorang, walau Ino tidak tahu siapa cowok yang disukainya. Itu adalah hal yang cukup bagus mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Berarti mereka sudah sinkron tanggap dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

“Eh, kau tahu tidak, Sakura?” Ino melemparkan tisu yang cukup banyak ke wajah Sakura supaya dia membersihkan cipratan air tadi.

“Tahu apa?” Tanya Sakura balik sembari melap wajahnya.

“Naruto itu sepertinya suka padamu tahu.”

“Hah? Masa?” Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ada sedikit semburat tipis di pipinya.

“Iya, habisnya dia selalu dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini kan. Menempel seperti induk dan anak saja.” Terang Ino yang membuat Sakura makin membelalakan matanya.

“Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja Ino. Dulu juga waktu kita SMP ada yang selalu mengekoriku kan?” dalih Sakura.

“Memang sih. Tapi, perasaannya itu jelas sekali terlihat Sakura,” Ino semakin yakin dengan argumennya. Dasar Ino.

“Sudahlah Ino. Itu kan baru pendapatmu saja.” Cuek Sakura. Dia keluar dari toilet duluan meninggalkan Ino yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Tapi, ternyata inner Sakura berkata lain. “Bagus!! Kau tenar Sakura!! Kau populeer!!” ujar si inner dengan pedenya. Tanpa disadari Sakura, bibir atasnya sudah naik tersenyum pede.

Ketika Sakura sampai di mejanya, ternyata pesanan mereka telah sampai. Bahkan Chouji sudah menghabiskan setengah ice creamnya. Sakura menatap takjub pesanan Chouji. Dasar gila makan, ucap Sakura dalam hati.

“Mana Ino?” Tanya Tenten disela-sela makannya menikmati parfait peach.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan munculah Ino di belakang Sakura dengan tampang bete karena ditinggalkan Sakura. Sakura segera duduk setelah Ino yang duduk di tengah. Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menatap parfait mereka dengan kagum. Parfait milik Sakura adalah rasa peach yang diberi nama Momo Parfait dengan sedikit susu cokelat yang manis di atas parfait Sakura juga dengan sedikit potongan buah strawberry.

“Pink makan pink.” Kata Ino dengan senyuman mengejek Sakura.

Sakura mendeathglare Ino tapi Ino malah menunduk menatap parfait orange campur banana yang menurut Sakura aneh sekali dnegan taburan meses putih.

“Kuning makan kuning.” Balas Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek seperti Ino tadi. Ino membalasnya dengan meleletkan lidahnya saja dan mulai ber-itadakimasu ria berbarengan dengan Sakura.

“Hmmm~” ucap keduanya setelah mencoba sesendok parfait. Serasa parfaitnya meleleh dalam tenggorokan mereka dan sangat menyegarkan.

Bahkan Ino sampai menjerit-jerit karena parfait miliknya unik sekali rasanya. Asem dan manis yang tidak terlalu kentara juga dengan taburan meses putih yang ternyata rasa mint. Tak kalah Sakura juga berteriak kecil sesekali tangannya mengayun di langit. Olesan yang seperti susu cokelat itu ternyata berasa seperti mint jga dan ternyata di dalam parfait miliknya ada seperti salju bulat yang ternyata krim beku.

“Enaaak!!” girang Sakura. Tenten hanya tersenyum puas karena hasil rekomendasi café darinya membuat kedua temannya puas.

“Benarkah?” Tanya Naruto yang berada di samping Sakura.

Sakura terlonjak kaget, hampir saja sendok yang berisi parfait miliknya jatuh namun segera dilahap oleh Naruto. Sakura hendak protes namun melihat Naruto yang menjilati bibirnya yang sedikit terkena parfait membuat dia sukses melongo.

“Manisnya…,” ujar Naruto. Dia mengambil sendok yang berada di tangan Sakura tanpa permisi dan melahap satu sendok parfait lagi. “Nyaaam~”

“Baka! Kenapa kau ambil seenaknya, bodoh?! Kenapa tidak pesan saja?” Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. Dia kesal parfaitnya sudah hampir seperempat dihabiskan Naruto. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

“Maaf deh… Sakura-chan…” Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura sebal kembali namun diselingi oleh semburat tipis di pipinya. Ino dan Tenten menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

“Ehem! Ada yang lagi mesra-mesraan nih?” goda Tenten dengan senyuman jahil. Ino juga mengangguk setuju.

Sakura berblush. “Tidak ada yang bermesraan!” kesalnya setengah berteriak dan seketika itu semua pengunjung melihat ke arah Sakura dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi..

**.**

**.**

“Aaah… Kenyangnya…,” Chouji mengusap-usap perutnya sembari menguarkan asap aneh dari dalam mulutnya.

“Bau sekali nafasmu, Chouji.” Ledek Tenten yang berada di depan Chouji. “Sekatang sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang.” Seru Tenten setelah melihat jam dinding di dekat meja kasir.

“Hei, pemalas! Bangun! Kita mau pulang tahu!!” Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur nyenyak tanpa memesan minuman apapun. Sebenarnya untuk apa sih Shikamaru dating kalau kerjaannya tidur disini? Gerutu Ino sebal.

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dan menguap besar seperti kerbau. Ino memasukkan tisu ke dalam mulut Shikamaru dan Ino langsung disembur habis-habisan olehnya tentu dengan akhir kata ‘merepotkan’ andalannya.

“Hei, Aku keluar duluan ya?” ujar Naruto sembari mengambil ponsel hitamnya asal di meja dekat dengan ponsel kepunyaan Sakura yang hampir serupa tipenya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Hanya dialah yang mendengar Naruto berbicara. Teman-temannya yang lain malah sibuk dengan pasangan-pasangannya tadi. Dia memasukkan ponsel miliknya segera ke kantung rok.

“Hei, ayo pulang.” Rujuk Sakura kepada Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat capai. Ino hanya mengangguk dan meleletkan lidah pada Shikamaru sebelum diirinya mengikuti Sakura keluar.

Di luar ternyata Naruto sedang berkenalan dengan siswi sekolah lain yang memakai seragam sailor putih dengan pita biru. Sakura tahu betul itu seragam sekolah putrid elit di daerah sekitar Konoha. Sakura mendengus melihat Naruto yang matanya sudah jelalatan ke paha mulus siswi-siswi yang roknya di atas 10 cm dari lutut. Dasar mata keranjang, geram Sakura.

Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto. Diam-diam dia men-deathglare siswi=siswi yang ternyata agak tertarik dengan pesona Naruto. Naruto yang bingung kenapa siswi-siswi itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa tahu ada Sakura yang langsung menjitak kepalanya dari belakang.

“Rasakan!!” Sakura meleletkan lidahnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak dahsyat oleh Sakura. “Kenapa sih, Sakura-chan?” tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

“Matamu jelalatan!!” kecam Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir saja memaerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

“Hei, kalian pulang ke mana? Tanya Chouji menunjuk Tenten dan Ino. Sakura menyeret Naruto dengan menjewer telinganya menuju  teman-teman yang lainnya. Ino tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chouji malah asik meledek Sakura dan Naruto.

“Hei, daritadi kalian ini bermesraan terus.” Ledek Ino.

“Kau kurang kerjaan sekali, sih?” sebal Sakura.

“Kami memang mesra, Ino.” Naruto langsung dijitak kembali.

“Hei, Naruto. Ayo pulang.” Shikamaru muncuk di belakang Naruto membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

“Memang kalian pulang lewat mana?” Tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru malah menguap mencueki Ino. Chouji yang sudah bertanya tadi juga ikutan cuek. Membalas pikirnya simple. Naruto angkat bicara, “Kami lewat stasiun. Kami ini kan naik kereta.”

Sakura agak terpaku. Yah, berarti aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Naruto. Padahal aku ingin bertanya tentang dia. Gerutu inner Sakura.

“Aku dan Sakura akan naik bus di sini.” Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk papan plang bus berbentuk bulat beserta persegi di bawahnya yang berisi tentang jadwal kedatangan bus. “Kau, Ten?”

“Oh, aku akan jalan kaki. Rumahku lumayan dekat dari sini.” Tenten menunjuk jalanan yang agak menanjak tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Mungkin kira-kira sekitar dua kilometer. Segitu bisa dibilang dekat?

“Berarti kita berpisah disini.” Ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik berukuran ekstra besar.

Karena café ini terletak sangat strategis dekat dengan pemberhentian bus dan juga stasiun yang hanya melewati tiga toko akan menuju stasiun kereta api. Apalagi café ini dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Di jalanan ini memang banyak toko-toko yang menarik. Begitu juga disebrang jalan sana. Hanya saja di sebrang jalan sana kebanyakan toko alat-alat berbeda dengan di deretan café yang mereka tempati kebanyakan toko makanan.

Tenten mengeluarkan roller blade miliknya yang digantungkan di samping ranselnya. Hanya Tenten sajalah yang memakai tas ransel di kelas mereka padahal yang lainnya sama memakai tas yang dijinjing atau menggunakan tali untuk menjadi tas slempang.

“Ok, persiapanku sudah siap.” Ceria Tenten. “Aku duluan, ya. Jaa!!” Tenten segera melesat diantara pejalan kaki. Lincah sekali dia memakai roller bladenya.

“Oke, sampai disini saja semua. Jaa!!” Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura dan Ino. Shikamaru hanya menguap saja sebagai salam dan Chouji malah asik memakan keripik kentangnya.

“Jaa!!” balas Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Mereka sedang mengantri dengan penunggu bus lainnya. Du jadwal bus mereka akan tiba kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi lamanya. Karena cukup bosan Ino memainkan ponselnya untuk ber-facebook sembari mulutnya berkomat-kamit tangannya mengetik keypad ponsel dengan lihai.

Sakura melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya. Udara di sore hari sangat dia sukai. Apalagi terdenganr music klasik mengalun di beberapa café. Sakura tampak berminat dengan etalase toko yang memajangkan biola yang indah di arah jam sebelas. “DoReMi” nama toko tersebut. Cukup unik namanya.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang dia cukup kenal keluar dari toko tersebut. Tapi, cowok berambut pantat ayam itu tidak sendirian. Disampingnya ada seorang anak cewek yang manis sekali.

Sakura kembali memicingkan matanya. Siapa tahu dia salah lihat orang. Takutnya saja ini ilusi karena cowok berambut pantat ayam itu tidak mungkin tersnyum begitu dan lagi berdampingan dnengan seorang ccewek. Sakura tak lagi mengamati cowok berambut pantat itu, kini pandangannya menuju cewek manis itu.

Sempurna. Nilai Sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo, tinggi yang semapai, kulit putih bersih, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang manis dan bola mata berwarna lavender… Lavender? Rasanya pernah lihat. Tapi, sungguh cewek itu lebih cantik dirinya bahkan lebih cantik dari Ino si boneka Barbie itu. Cewek ini yamato nadeshiko.

Cowok berambut pantat ayam itu, Sasuke, bahkan menggandeng tangan cewek itu. Terlihat si cewek malu-malu menyambut genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat cewek itu. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak pernah bias dibayangkan oleh Sakura. Senyuman tulus. Bukan senyuman mengejek, bukan senyuman yang tipis karena bersama teman laki-lakinya, bukan senyuman yang menakutkan, bukan senyuman yang sering iya tunjukan kepada fansnya. Bukan. Itu semua bukan senyum Sasuke yang sering dia lihat di sekolah.

Dan lagi Sasuke yang sekarang dia terlihat seperti hidup. Bukan seperti lukisan yang dibingkai di museum dan tidak bisa disentuh. Sasuke yang di sebrang sana seperti kebanyakan anak cowok lainnya jika bersama seseorang yang terkasih. Jangan-jangan… cewek itu adalah kekasihnya?!

“Sasuke-kun…”

 

**To be Continue**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
